


Tumblr Prompts: CSI Miami

by wibblywobblymess



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: CSI:Miami drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different drabble.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a new drabble.





	1. Delko x Reader + “Here, you forgot your lunch this morning, and I didn’t want you to be hungry.”

               Bringing lunch wasn’t really all that common, considering how often the team really went out, but sometimes, yeah, people brought their own food, stuffed it in the fridge. There were times it was just easier than trying to go through a drive-thru during a case.

               So when you saw Eric’s face drop when he entered the lab, and he admitted he’d made lunch and left it on the counter when his phone went off, you felt bad, because that absolutely sucked.

“What’d you make?”

“Cuban,” he sighed, hanging up his jacket and pulling on his lab coat. “Ropa vieja with black beans and rice,” he added, and you whistled, shaking your head.

“Sounds good…sorry, Delko.”

“That’ll teach me,” Delko chuckled, as you snorted a little, and shook his head.

“It might. Natalia dropped those off for you, before you got in,” you added, pointing to the envelopes on his table.

“Thanks.”

               When you started to feel the rumble in your stomach, you ducked out of the lab, keeping your eye on Eric through the glass as you made a phone call. After a little bit, and paying for the delivery that was dropped off, you moved back into the lab, leaning against the door to keep it open.

“Delko.”

“Hm?” he asked, without looking.

“…come on, put a pin in it, come with me.” He frowned, turning, and laughed at the containers as you held one out. “Y/N…”

“Here,” you started, as he took the Styrofoam. “You forgot your lunch this morning, and I didn’t want you to be hungry. And ropa vieja with black beans and rice sounds really good, you jerk, so I ordered it for both of us. Come on, let’s go eat.”

“I owe you,” he chuckled, slinging his arm around your shoulders as he led you back into the hall.

“I like Italian, too.”


	2. Wolfe x Reader + “You love me?”

“I don’t understand why you aren’t more freaked out by this,” you huffed, shaking your head as you glanced at Ryan from across the lab. He peered up over the eyepiece of the scope, brow furrowed.

“I was  _sucked up_  by a  _tornado_. Freaked out is just my setting right now, what do you want? Breakdowns and shakes?” You fought a laugh, forcing a frown as you looked back at him before turning back to your computer.

“I just think you should be a little more…god, I don’t know…freaked! You could have died this morning, Ryan, most people would be thanking god, and telling people how they feel and calling family and shit like that.” Ryan scoffed.

“This isn’t a movie, Y/N, you know that.” You shook your head.

“Not my point!” you huffed, sighing, and turning around to really face him. “I’m just saying, if I had been thrown around by a tornado, and  _survived_ , I wouldn’t just go back to work. You dork.” He laughed.

“What would you do, then?” he asked, rounding his table, brow quirked as he watched you. You shrugged, chuckling.

“I’d call my mom. My dad. I’d…treat to lunch,” you rattled, shaking your head, because it wasn’t like you were in that position, you weren’t sure of everything you would do if you were, and you turned to check the computer behind you, sighing. “I’d tell you I loved you.”

“…you love me?” he asked, the smile out of his voice, replaced with genuine curiosity. You shrugged, nodding.

“Course I do.” When he didn’t answer, you were sure Ryan had left the room to avoid you, but instead, you felt the hand on your shoulder, and turned, going still as he kissed your temple.

“So…if I told you I loved you, too, and asked you to dinner tonight…”

“Hooo, no, first, we’re getting drinks.  _You survived a tornado!_ ” you exclaimed, making him laugh as you tugged him in, and kissed his cheek with a grin.


	3. Wolfe x Reader + “Marry me.”

             After a long day in the lab, there were a few things the team did to relax. A drink. The club. The beach. Dinner. Or just go home, and unwind away from each other. This time, dinner was on the table, but Ryan insisted the two of you go have a drink with the team, too, first, which was fine. You liked getting to hang out outside of the lab.

               Neither of you, though, liked the way the bartender kept looking at you, so after the first couple of rounds, you stopped going to the bar. You didn’t say it out loud, that you were uncomfortable, because you knew Ryan would probably try to clock the guy, but instead, you laughed it off, shook your head, smiled, but just didn’t make eye contact.  The looks, the curl of his lips, and cock of his brow like he thought you were the only person in the bar, they kept coming. Ryan finally sighed, and shook his head, patting your arm.

“Come on…we’re gonna go, guys, we’ll see you tomorrow.” With a nod, he nudged you from the table, as you waved at the others, and led him to the door, sighing once you two stepped outside.

“What was that?”

“That bartender was pissing me off,” he huffed, shrugging. “Not you, it seems…”

“Don’t start with me,” you replied, shaking your head, and turning, thumping your hands on his chest. “I didn’t want start a scene or a fight, but are you kidding me? Only guy I want looking at me like that is you, but if you ever look at me like  _that_ ,” you started, as he snickered.

“Promise, I won’t be that creepy.” Ryan sighed, reaching up to push your hair behind your ear.

“This jealousy thing gonna keep happening?”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Ryan.”

“I’m not!” he insisted. “He just needed to knock it off.” You chuckled.

“Okay. Fine. He did. But since he  _didn’t_ , what are we gonna do about this  _jealousy_  in your face?” you asked, curious, tapping your fingers on his chest. He studied your face for a minute, before shrugging.

“Marry me.” After a few seconds of surprised silence, you huffed, and shoved him.

“The answer is yes, but that is a shitty way to ask.” Ryan laughed, tugging you in to kiss you, softly.

“Answer is yes, doesn’t matter how I asked, does it?”

“Ugh, shut up or I’ll change my mind.”

“Nope, you already said yes, can’t take it back.” You groaned, taking his hand as you started down the road.

“I’m regretting it.”

“You love me.”

“Absolutely, still regretting it.” Ryan snickered, and tugged you back, curling an arm around your waist.

“I will ask you better later. But you already said yes.”


	4. Speed x Reader - "Stop right now." + "I accidentally fell in love with you."

“Okay, stop right now, and tell me what’s going on.” 

        You had prayed that Speed wouldn’t notice you were off, that you could make it through the day without him calling you out. You’d been working in the Crime Lab alongside Speed for years as a lab tech, you loved that job, but it had, surprisingly come with the bonus of you getting to know the smartass you shared the lab with. 

        Which, unfortunately, was your biggest problem, considering any time in the past you’d almost talked to him, he mentioned the girl he’d gone out with the night before, or a few nights before, or that he was taking out that night. And you knew he’d figured  _something_  was up, as you blinked over at him, after having tried to avoid being near him for the,  _fuck_ , like, fifth time that day.

“I’m fine, Speed, I promise,” you told him, but your voice betrayed you, and he frowned, leaning on the table.

“Oh, sure. You’re fine. You sound like you just ran over my dog, but, sure, I’m sure you’re fine.” You groaned, ducking your head. “Seriously, Y/N. It’s me. What’s goin’ on?”

“I accidentally fell in love with you and I don’t think there’s a way I can undo it,” you rattled out, really quickly, wincing as soon as the sound started when you realized you couldn’t stop. Speed jerked back like you’d hit him, and you shook your head, putting the file in your hands back down on the counter. “I don’t…I’m sorry. I know you don’t, and that’s fine, I don’t wanna guilt anything, I just…” You shook your head, at a loss for what you wanted to say, nerves nearly strangling you under the weight of his stare. “I’m sorry.” With another shake of your head, you turned, booking it out of the lab. 

        The break room was quiet, and empty, as you moved into the room, rubbing your hands down your face. It was what you needed, you just needed a few minutes, as you paced towards the windows, huffing. You didn’t hear the door open behind you, so when you turned away from the windows, you nearly leapt out of your skin at the sight of Speed in the doorway.

“…Tim…”

“No, look…how long?” You sighed, dropping your head.

“Long time,” you admitted quietly. You squeaked at his hand on your chin, nudging your head up, as he smirked a bit down at you. 

“You know, all you had to do was  _tell me_ , right? I can’t really take you out on dates if I don’t know you want to go.” You couldn’t fight the laugh, rubbing your eyes. 

“You better not be making fun of me.”

“Of course I am, but I’m also serious. Chinese or pizza?” he asked, grunting and laughing a bit as you threw your arms around his waist and slammed into his chest with a sigh. 

“Cuban.”

“Delko isn’t invited.” You laughed again, despite the embarrassment flooding your system as you buried your face in his lab coat. “Now, Cuban  _food_ , I can do.”

“Don’t ever change, Tim,” you smiled, as he hugged you back,. 

“You fell in love with me bein’ an asshole, Y/N, why the hell would I change?”


End file.
